


Frederick's First Time

by frillions



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frederick is a virgin, Nipple Licking, Premature Ejaculation, Vaginal Sex, Virgin!Chilton, happy Frederick, it's all very lovely and perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frillions/pseuds/frillions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick is a virgin, and now he's started to fall in love with you he feels ready to have his first sexual experience, and it's pretty good in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frederick's First Time

**Author's Note:**

> So after a tonne of interest in virgin!Chilton on my tumblr (drchiltonsdick), I decided to try and write a lovely fluffy fic about his first time. I have tried to focus on his experience more than the readers but I think it kind of evens out...

The conversation lat week had gone something along the lines of that Frederick wanted his first time to be special. What you hadn’t understood immediately however, was that he meant his first time ever — not just his first time with you.

“Uh… thank you for being understanding and all but… I actually meant that it would be my first time.” He never took his eyes off you or blinked because he needed to see every movement of your reaction.

You were surprised, and it was definitely not what you expected with him being so good looking and charming (or at least he was to you), but you wanted to make sure he felt safe and comfortable because you really really like him and what does it matter anyway? You took a few seconds to process his words and your response.

“Right. Well-”

“-I will understand if you think I am a freak and never want to see me again.” He finally looked down and turned his head away, waiting for you to leave, assuming he had got everything he needed to know from those two words alone.

“No no, Frederick, I was about to say that it’s ok. Why would I think that about you? It doesn’t matter whether you’ve had sex a hundred times or never at all, I still like you. A lot.”

He hesitated, unsure of how to respond to such a positive comment. “Ah. In that case, I am sorry.”

“Don’t apologise. And you’re not a freak. You just let me know when you’re ready. It will be special, I promise.”

It had occurred to you after this conversation that every time you had been kissing in the three weeks you had been seeing each other, he had always stopped before it could lead anywhere. You hadn’t given any thought to this before, but now you wondered if that was because he thought it would lead somewhere and he was scared of disappointing you — or worse, losing you.

And that was spot on. He wanted you so badly that he ached for you, but he was so scared of making a fool of himself, doing something wrong, losing you, or that you would think him a freak just like everyone in high school, med school, and soon after, college thought he was and reminded him on an almost daily basis. And they didn’t even know about his lack of having sex. He felt better for talking to you about it now at least. The part he didn’t mention, which thought was obvious, was that he was — is — falling in love with you. Why else would he want to lose his virginity to you after all this time.

In truth, he had built it up so much that it took on a whole meaning to him. It became a big deal to him. There had been opportunities for him to ‘lose it’ before, but they would mean nothing and is that how he wanted to remember this occasion that he had made into a whole ceremony in his head? No, he wanted to save himself for someone he cared for, and who cared for him. Not that he thought that would ever actually happen.

——————————

So tonight’s the night. He’s invited you over (and something in his tone told you this wasn’t the usual dinner and laying around on the sofa laughing at stupid movies), and has ‘prepared’ his bedroom. You would find out exactly how pretty much as soon as you arrive…

He hears your car pull up outside and opens his front door before you have even had the chance to get out of your car. He’s standing there nervously, and you start to think something must be wrong, you practically run to the door.

“Frederick? What’s the matter?”

Realising how odd this whole situation actually is, he steps back inside and tries to act cool (which really only makes his behaviour all the more suspicious).

“Oh — yes — please, come in.”

You’re used to some of his slightly more eccentric habits by now, but this whole set up seems slightly odd. “…Ok…” You follow him into the entrance hall and close the door behind you.

He’s wearing his favourite outfit; incidentally it’s your favourite too. The green colours in the jacket work wonderfully with the green in his big beautiful eyes, and the slacks fit him perfectly in all the right places. You do nothing to hide the way you’re looking at him when he turns around to face you.

“Please follow me.” He says it so simply, but you know him well enough to tell from his tone that he’s practiced saying this and variations of it one hundred times over in the mirror before you arrived. You caught him doing that once, when he thought you were still in the bathroom, and all he wanted to say that time was that he liked you. You notice the tight grip he has on his cane and realise that whatever this is about must have been much harder for him.

You follow him to his bedroom, which you had seen once before when he showed you around. You had daydreamed about being in that big soft looking bed with him.

By now you understand what this is. He’s trying to tell you he’s ready to have sex. As he opens the door he gestures for you to enter the room first, and you do. Only to see what must amount to at least fifty large candles burning all around the room, the crisp white bedsheets covered in red rose petals, and what looked like an assortment of four different varieties of condom on the bedside table. In honesty, it looks ridiculous and so cheesy that you have to swallow the giggle you feel coming on. The fact that the sky outside is so clear that you can see every star doesn’t help either. All together, it looks like something from a bad 80’s film or a mushy romantic novel, but he has tried so hard to make the occasion romantic that you tell him it’s wonderful and flash him a smile to try and put him at ease. And you really do mean it, it’s the effort and thought he’s put in that counts.

Before you have a chance to say anything else, he grabs you with both arms and lets his cane drop to the floor with a loud clatter as he kisses you passionately. All of his kisses up to now have been a little reserved, but he is really going for it this time, thrusting his tongue into your mouth and practically purring when you kiss back.

You enjoy this heavy kissing for a while before he breaks away from you. He clearly doesn’t have a clue what to do next. No matter how much porn he has watched, it hasn’t prepared him for what to do at this point in the proceedings. He would have been way too distracted to be taking notes anyway.

You take the lead and sit on the edge of his bed; it is just as soft as you imagined it to be. Dusting some of the petals out of the way, you lean back inviting him to join you. It takes him a minute, but he soon picks his cane back up and gets onto the bed.

You lift a hand to his face and rest it on his cheek, kissing his mouth softly, then his cheek, his neck… he whimpers quietly, and you bring your hand lower, spreading your fingers over his chest and feeling his heart pounding before removing his tie pin and then loosening his tie.

You pull back to remove your blouse. As you do, you see his wide eyes. He looks like a deer in the headlights, his trembling hands are now by his side. With your top removed, you work on getting him undressed. You have discussed his scar before, but he doesn’t say anything about it and neither do you. Not a word is spoken as you undress him, he just watches you, half terrified, half the most turned on he ever remembers being in his life.

You make quick work of your own trousers and then shift so that you’re laying on the bed properly. He follows your lead and removes his slacks, climbing on the bed after you.

“Everything ok?” You check.

He clears his throat as if being snapped out of something requiring 110% concentration. “Yes. Yes everything is fine. Thank you.” 

He’s being overly formal, as he always is when he’s nervous. You smile at that and turn onto your side to face him, running you hand over his chest again, feeling his still-pounding heart and his thick covering of perfectly formed chest hair, before he turns to you too. He seems a little calmer and rests his hand on your hip for a minute before slowly gliding his hand across your skin, up your ribs and to the edge of your bra where he stops bluntly and swallows hard. He’s been watching his own hard this whole time but finally looks at you.

“May I…?” He looks back down to his hand and back to you to signal that he wishes to remove your bra.

You nod in response and he slips his hand under the band and around to the back where he locates the clasps and pops the hooks apart. You begin removing it yourself as he leans forward, kissing your right breast, caressing the side with his hand as he slides his tongue gently over your nipple making you shiver.

“Is- um, is that good?” He asks somewhat anxiously, hoping for a prompt of what to do next and for a confirmation that he hasn’t messed up already.

“Mmm yes, don’t stop,” you encourage, running your hand through his luscious hair.

He bobs down and licks you again, sucking a little this time too as he runs his thumb over your other nipple and you moan his name. Hearing that makes his cock twitch, and he’s been so hard ever since he started desperately kissing you.

He comes back up to kiss you again and you feel him shift uncomfortably, so you reach for his cock and graze it only gently with your fingertips, at which he gives out an alarming strangled cry.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, are you alright?”

He breathes heavily. “Yes I… Well I wasn’t expecting that. That’s all. Sorry.”

“It’s ok, you guide me next time.”

“Yes. Ok. Um-” He looks everywhere but at your face as he contemplates how to ask this question. “What — uh — what… now?”

You we’re hoping for it anyway but judging by what you just felt in his briefs you decided you definitely needed a little… encouragement. “Let me guide you, ok?”

You take his hand, bringing it up to press your lips to his knuckles before settling onto your back again, guiding his hand down your torso, over your stomach, to the band of your underwear.

“You’ve got this far before?”

He shakes his head; looking kind of worried, but also like he’s on the verge of discovering something amazing.

“That’s ok, I’ll help you.”

You dip his hand into your panties and guide his fingers between your folds. He breathes out sharply when he feels your wetness, there completely for him, and he can’t believe it. He somehow imagined this was all one sided and that he desperately wanted you but you were indifferent. Feeling your silky wet folds removed that thought instantly, and as you pushed his finger down and inside you, you hiss as he gasps at the feeling himself.

His thick finger, sliding in and out, stretching you, it feels amazing. You bite your lip at the sensation he’s causing, letting go of his hand now as he’s found a steady rhythm, the heel of his palm gently nudging your clit each time he pushes in and everything he’s doing feels like heaven. The little mmm’s and ahh’s and hisses that flow from your lips keep him wide-eyed, his full attention on you. He’s looking at you like he can’t believe he’s the one causing the pleasure you’re feeling.

He may not have done this before, but he knows anatomy. He did begin medical school after all and he had seen this in great detail watching porn before at least. He removes his finger and before you get a chance to moan in disappointment he’s locating your clit, sliding his now wet finger around and over your sensitive nub, making you cry his name a few times in succession and arch your back.

He’s desperate to touch himself, seeing you like this, knowing it’s all for him, but he doesn’t want to spoil everything by coming in a matter of minutes no matter how strong the urge is or how much he aches.

You’re on the brink of coming yourself, so you grab his wist and yell at him to stop, calmly explaining why after he does and laughing about it which seems to relax him. He smirks at you, now knowing that he can make you come with just one finger in only a few minutes and files that information away for another time, maybe for the next time you bring him lunch at work…

You push his hand back and guide two fingers inside you this time. They’re so thick and long and you feel so filled up (as you thought you would every time you stared at his beautiful soft hands, watched him gesture with them, and daydreamed about how amazing it would feel to have them on you, but this is better than you could imagine).

Ready to move on, you begin sliding his briefs down to see that he’s leaking precome already. You go to touch him but he stops you. He might be a virgin but he knows his body, and if you did anything now he would be crying out your name in a matter of minutes and his grip on the sheets would be even tighter for a few seconds of bliss.

He reaches over for a condom and doesn’t even think about which one he’s picking up, he just needs to fuck you immediately. He pushes it on (he’s practiced this a hundred times too), as you slide your pants off. This is the first time he’s been completely naked with someone and he’s frankly in awe of you. You climb on top and slide down onto his cock and he watches as you take him in, his mouth open and his eyes fluttering shut as soon as you’ve taken him completely in.

You lean forward to kiss him, rather desperate yourself now, and he moans into your mouth as you slowly circle your hips. He grips them tightly, fingers pressing into you hard and he thrusts up twice before his jaw drops, his eyes squeeze tight shut, his whole body is convulsing beneath you and his fingers dig so hard into your hips it’ll leave bruises. He cries out some strangled AHH!’s and stops moving. A hand flies up to his face to cover his eyes and he peeks through his fingers at you to check your reaction. This had to be totally abnormal and embarrassingly so, right? You’d probably had tonnes of partners who could satisfy you and all he could do was come as soon as he got the chance to fuck you. Everything he does ends up going wrong, even this. He removes his hand and looks around at all the effort he had put in to making this occasion special. It was all wasted now.

He looked so beautiful, his hair now messed up, a light shiny covering of sweat coating him, his face turning redder and redder. You know enough to know that this is fairly common, and you could always kind of tell how sexually frustrated he had been now you come to think of it. The things you couldn’t quite put your finger on about him are all becoming clear now. You smile and him and move to lay by his side, wrapping an arm around him and squeezing.

He doesn’t know what to say, he feels so humiliated that he can only stare at the cieling.

“How was that?” You say to him with a playful smirk.

He looks at you like you’re crazy… or maybe he is. Maybe that’s what sex is really like? He had nothing to go off after all. Maybe you came too?

“Fred, it’s fine don’t look so worried!”

“That was um… it was unexpected.”

“It’s perfectly normal for that to happen you know.”

“It- it is?”

“Of course. We can try again when you’re ready.”

He looked back at the ceiling. Well at least this wasn’t abnormal, he still felt a pang of embarrassment though. After all this build up he came after what felt like less than a minute. HE played it over and over in his head until he couldn’t stand it any longer.

“I’m so sorry, this is so embarrassing, it’s not how I imagined this would turn out and you’re so amazing and I feel I have let you down and I-“

“Frederick!” You have to yell to snap him out of his rant. “Stop beating yourself up about it, it’s completely fine, and anyway you don’t need to worry about me; this is all about you.”

“But I want you to enjoy it too, I-“

“And I am, which is why you don’t need to worry, ok?”

He smiles at you sweetly .

——————————

He came back out from the bathroom looking much happier in himself, a towel wrapped around his waist after a (completely unnecessary in your opinion) shower, during which he let the water run onto his head and over his body whilst he berated himself for thinking that this could go any other way. He removed the towel and flopped back onto the bed next to you, seeing you smile warmly he felt instantly better.

The candles are still burning, smelling sweetly of vanilla, and Frederick smells like coconut from his recent shower.

And so you tried again, it took him second before he was hard again, but this time he felt he could handle a little more.

Sliding down to kiss his chest and then stomach, you settle between his legs, and he looks down at you like he worships you. You teasingly lick his cock from the base to the tip, making him hiss when you circle around it with your tongue, wet and hot. Taking him into your mouth, you look up to see his head tilted back and one hand gripping his pillow as the other reaches down to grab your hair. Enjoying how forceful his hold on you was, and remembering the marks he left on your hips, you soon start to feel a warmth in your centre and the wetness between your legs returning rapidly

“Ahh- that’s- that’s amazing- oh god-”

With a pop, your mouth moves from his cock to kiss back up his torso, up every inch of his scar, which makes him arch upwards with an ‘Mmmmm…”.

Straddling him, you pick one of the condoms this time and slide it on as he watches your eyes, unable to believe this is still happening. He instinctively reached between your legs and rubs your now soaking cunt and brings his hand up to suck your juices off his fingers with a smirk as he maintains eye contact with you. Seeing him do this sends shivers through your body, and you let out a little whimper before he suddenly grips your hips again, but this time to guide himself into you.

He allows you to adjust to him before tilting his hips up and back down so slowly that you find yourself frustrated.

“Is that ok?” He checks with you.

“God, it’s perfect, please don’t stop,” you answer in between gasps.

With that he flips you over. He wants to prove himself as a lover and thinks that taking control is the best way that he can achieve this. He begins thrusting harder, slipping an arm under one of your legs to lift it and give him leverage.

You run your fingers through his hair, still wet from the shower. This angle is hitting you in all the right places. “Faster, Frederick, please… ahhh-“

And he picks up his pace, grunting slightly and looking a little red in the face again. He dips his head down to suck on your nipple as he continues to fuck you mercilessly, although keeping a steady rhythm. You’re impressed at how quickly he’s picked up the skill to make you feel like this, with relatively no instruction.

He comes up from sucking your nipple to lick and nibble at your neck. Getting just the right spot, it sends a jolt of pleasure right down your body and sparks you orgasm, your hands on his back now gripping on for dear life, your nails scratching his skin. The sensation of the scratching makes him moan obscenely and within seconds he’s coming too.

His face buries into your neck and he bites down, beginning to loose the rhythm he had perfected in his thrusting, your orgasm ripping through you hard regardless of this.

With a final whimper, he rolls to your side and waits. He knows he has done a good job of it, and he feels so smug the smirk on his face is going to remain for a least a few days.

“So, that was amazing,” You finally pant turning to him and reaching around to rub the skin you scratched. “Sorry about that.”

“That felt amazing. Everything actually, felt amazing. You’re amazing.”

“Overuse of the word amazing there Frederick, I know you better than that,” you joke. “True though.”

He chuckles and kisses you lightly on the lips, incredibly pleased with himself.

“You know, I am starting to feel very taken with you,” he admits, slightly nervously.

“Oh yes? And is that because you’re high from having just had two orgasms, or is this a more long term feeling?” You say laughing.

“I have felt it for a while; a good week or so. What I’m trying to say is that-”

“Frederick Chilton, are you trying to tell me that you are falling in love with me?”

“Well you’ve spoilt it now,” he sulks with a scowl.

“I love you too.” You say it simply and the smile that appears on his face is like none you’ve seen from him before. In this moment, he is truly happy.

“So… now I’m no longer a virgin, care to join me in what I fell is about to be my new favourite activity?”

“And what would that be?” You love how ridiculous he gets when he’s happy.

“How about I show you,” he whispers lowly as he slides his body down to rest between your legs.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt kind of unsure about this whole fic and I'm still not sure how I feel. I know it's far from perfect. I do feel however that I have written so many happy and fluffy fics (due to my need to make this tiny psychiatrist happy), that I should probably write a sad angsty one to balance it all out. So. That will probably happen.
> 
> Comments as always are welcome, but please don't criticise too much as I don't feel great about this one!


End file.
